efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 75
|withdraw= |pre= FSC #74 |nex= FSC #76|image = }}May 2015 saw the 75th edition of Forum Song Contest. It was held in the city of Turin (Torino) in Italy, after Marco Mengoni has won 74 with his song "Io te aspetto". This has been Italy's return to FSC after a longer absence. 36 countries graced the edition with their appearance. While Switzerland withdrew from the competition, Israel returned, so the number of participants did not change. Italy won on home soil with its entry "L'amore esiste" by Francesca Michielin. This is only the second time in FSC that a country accomplishes this goal, the first time being Spain in FSC 14 and 15. The second place was achieved by Finland and Denmark won the bronze medal. Originally however this was reversed, but Denmark failed to vote, so some points were taken off their score. The Host City Torino, (English - Turin), is a city and an important business & cultural centre, in northern Italy (Italia) , capital of Piedmont region located mainly on the left bank of the Po River in front of Susa Valley and surrounded by the western Alpine arch. The city population is ca 620.000 , urban area ca 1.8 mill. The city has a rich culture and history, & is well known for its numerous art galleries, restaurants, churches, palaces, opera houses, piazzas, parks, gardens, theatres, libraries, museums and other venues. Torino is well known for its renaissance, baroque, rococo, neo-classical, and art nouveau architecture : a feast for the eyes and senses. Torino is sometimes called the cradle of Italian liberty, for having been the birthplace and home of notable politicians and people who contributed to the Risorgimento, such as Cavour. The city hosts some of Italy's best universities, colleges, academies, lycea and gymnasia, such as the six-century-old University of Turin & the Turin Polytechnic. The Venue The host venue for FSC May 2015 is the Pala Alpitour, formerly known as the Torino Palasport Olimpico, a multipurpose indoor sports/concert arena, located at Santa Rita district in Torino, Italy. It is a short distance, from the Olympic Stadium. With its 12,300 seats , it is the largest indoor arena in Italy . Built for the 2006 Winter Olympics , it hosted with Torino Esposizioni the hockey events . The futuristic building looks like a strict rectangular Cartesian coated stainless steel & glass , with a base of 183-100 metres. The structure, designed to be a veritable factory of events, using the words of its architect is completely flexible and adaptable in its internal structure: the arrangement of furniture stands (thanks to a modern system of movable & retractable bleachers and the possibility of temporary movement of a deck) and plant in acoustics. On the 8th of August 2014 the former olympic stadium was re-named the Pala Alpitour. The Hosts Raffaella Carrà (born 18th June 1943 in Bologna), is a famous Italian singer, dancer, television presenter and actress. She is a popular figure in Italy, Spain, Malta, Albania,Greece, Turkey, Latin America and Russia, both as a result of her many well-known taped presentations , and records , and because of her many popular TV shows . Her greatest international hit single was "Tanti Auguri" (Engl. "Best Wishes"). In 2011 she announced the results for Italy in the ESC 2011 in Düsseldorf, after Italy were absent for 13years. In 2013 she was a judge in the 1st season of the show The Voice of Italy. Alessandro Cattelan (born 11th May 1980 in Tortona), a famous Italian tv-personality, veejay and actor known for presenting TRL Italy, the Italian version of Total Request Live (a television series that featured popular music videos) broadcast by MTV Italia, and Le Iene (a television program that it is a comedy / satirical show , with sketches and reports into political affairs and consumer issues) broadcast by Mediaset’s Italia1. He has hosted the Italian version of 'The X Factor (Italy)' on prime time tv ever since 2011. Recently in 2014 he participated in ‘Televisori’, a Television Movie documentary. Victoria Cabello (born 12th March 1975 in London, is a famous Italian television presenter. She grew up in Valsolda, a town in the province of Como near the Italian border to Switzerland . She started her tv career in 1997, as one of MTV Italia's original veejays , where she hosted Select MTV , from London. She appeared on Italia 1's Le Iene show where she had comic interviews with many Italian and international celebrities. She has since cohosted the San Remo music festival and hosted talk shows on MTV Italy & La7. She also hosted ”Quelli che" (football) on Rai 2. The Show The countries whose points are marked with * missed voting and subsequently suffered a point reduction of 30. The original scores were: Malaysia: 15; Denmark: 133; Morocco: 80 The Results The Winner Francesca Michielin - L'amore esiste: